The present invention relates to a cooler for transferring heat generated from a driver for card-typed storage medium as a component in a personal computer, a digital camera, and the like, to cool the storage medium, and a method for fabricating the cooler. The present invention also relates to an electronic apparatus such as a personal computer, and a digital camera, which is equipped with the cooler.